


[トレケイ] 關燈後才是遊戲時間

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Kudos: 2





	[トレケイ] 關燈後才是遊戲時間

。二年級時間線設定  
。同宿舍假定  
。普通日常

「Cater，快關燈了你刷牙沒？」  
在宿舍關燈前完成了公共空間的巡視，推開自己的房門，Trey首先看到的果然還是背對著門口，依然坐在書桌前的Cater。  
長年在他手中的手機現在呈橫向的狀態，大概不是在看影片就是在打遊戲吧。

「刷了刷了，拒絕檢查。」  
沉迷在手機屏幕的那人只揚了揚下巴示意他看向被晾在一旁、似乎還有點微濕的牙刷，理所當然地沒有要移動腳步的意思。  
反正關燈之後他自然會爬上床。既然知道對方有這種習慣，Trey也就懶得再和對方在這種地方糾纏。  
在自己那側的床沿坐下，Trey拿起被自己擱在一旁的手機確認沒有漏讀甚麼訊息以後，就直接躺了下去等待燈被關上的那刻。

房內的照明在準確的時刻被關上，應該要有的移動聲卻是未有如往常般出現。  
Trey重新坐了起來，手機那晃眼過頭的光清楚地顯示出它的主人完全沒有移動過，也沒有要移動的意願。  
「Cater，該睡覺了。」  
再一次地發出了提示。  
倒也不是纖細到有這種程度的亮光就睡不著，但到了該睡覺的時間，Cater卻選擇和別人繼續遊戲這件事還是足以令Trey感到難以入睡。

屏幕的光在片刻消失後又再次亮起。  
不知道是不是沒有發現房間另一側的人早已重新坐起看著自己，從椅子挪到床上的Cater，甫剛躺下，又再次打開了他的遊戲。

「手機要關上。」  
「知道——。」  
拉長尾音應和了一聲，Trey看著Cater拉上被子蓋過了自己的頭和手機，依然一副完全沒打算入睡的姿態。  
這是進入了叛逆期嗎。

「我不是說了手機要關上？眼睛是不想要了嗎？」  
輕輕地踱到Cater的床邊，在說著這句話的同時一把地掀開了他的被子。  
原本趴在床上依然專注於遊戲的Cater，顯然還也被這突如其來的舉動嚇了一大跳。  
——他所操控的人物一下子就因為失誤而進入了『Game Over』的狀態。  
「嗚哇，Trey君！等等！一會！再一會！」  
急急忙忙地一手攔下了Trey那像是要拿走手機的手，Cater看了一眼依然立在自己床側的Trey，終歸還是只能飛快地按著鍵盤向和他組隊的友人表達了歉意和自己要被迫下線這件事。

「Trey君真的超嚴格。」  
像是習慣一般，Cater舉起了手機紀錄下了Trey現在那溶於夜色之中，稍微有點猙獰的臉。  
「『#NRC #被要脅下線 #嚴格的Trey君 #惡鬼副寮長』，好，發送。」  
發送成功的音效響起。  
如同訊號一般，Cater的手機也從主人的手上轉移到了另一個人手中。

「安心睡覺吧。」  
搖了搖屏幕變黑的手機作為要脅，Trey帶著勝利者的笑容，看著Cater只能乖乖地躺下，完成了入睡的所有準備。  
至於戰利品，則是被他放到自己的枕邊那個靠牆的角落，完全沒有留下在翌日以前被Cater拿回去的機會。

而第二天早上，他一醒來就打開Magicam，卻沒有看到Cater那則動態，則又是另一個故事了。


End file.
